


密謀

by Ormand



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 漫畫Z=141之後其實主要還是千空、司、幻的無差三人行，大家終於都露面有台詞了！接受再往下
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 4





	密謀

「你跟司的感情，也升溫得太快了吧。」千空對這種事情不算是會特別留意的人，但真的在現場看到的時候，他覺得兩人的舉動親暱到讓他一時眼花，幻往司的臉上塗抹顏料的畫面像是上了一層曖昧的濾鏡，感覺再下一秒兩個人就要開始接吻。

千空當然多少猜到這是心靈術師的技倆，雖然他不是很懂其中的運作邏輯，但為的是讓司可以更加容易地被其他人接納。幻大致跟他解說過，提醒千空這段時間要盡可能地讓司展露出溫和柔軟的一面之類的。溫柔的部份在司與未來的互動大家就可以看出來，柔軟的部份千空就有點難以想像了。

「小千空是覺得寂寞了，還是吃醋呢？」幻同樣曖昧地問，「還是都有？」

「都沒有。」千空不在意地掏了掏耳朵。

不過事情一旦開始在意，按照幻的說法，就像心中被埋下的種子開始發芽一樣。用病毒感染更好理解，千空記得當初談到這個話題的時候自己是這麼回應心靈術師的比喻。那現在開始留意的自己就是被感染了吧。

千空開始注意到司與幻其實是常常在交談的，只是每次對話都很短，很多時候兩人甚至只是互看一眼，就好像達成了某種交流。以往幻通常都會待在千空的身邊，畢竟現在他的主要貢獻是提供意見，而不是體力勞動。但現在說是為了讓司與他人的溝通更順利，跟千空確認完教辦事項之後就會不定時溜到司的身邊。幻說，想給司的感覺是陪伴，不想被誤會成監視。

幻總是習慣性地對他人微笑，感覺起來也是盡可能地對每個人好，有點像是討好，但又不太一樣。幻會去探查、記著一個人喜歡什麼討厭什麼，然後調整他自己的行為，讓自己更被對方接受。這其中似乎就沒有幻的喜好在裡面，幻把這件事情做到像是反射動作一樣。心靈術師說，這是他能成功操控人心的必要手段。 千空當然對此持保留態度，但他知道要從幻的嘴裡撬出真相就跟自己要放棄科學一樣不切實際。

所以切入口就是司了。

「幻那個傢伙，最近是在計畫什麼事情嗎？」

「嗯，是跟你有關的，而且我也打算參與。」司的回答很直接明瞭。千空直接愣住，倒也不是說他真的擔心會有什麼司與幻聯手起來對付他之類的事情發生。千空信任幻，也信任司。

「你們真的太快變成同一陣線了吧？」

「畢竟我跟他的利害關係一致。」司這麼說的時雙眼直視著千空。

千空細看過幾次司的眼神，讓他印象最深的是他們首次在理念上訣別時，那雙眼睛滲出的冷意。其他時候多半是冷硬的審視。而這次的對視，讓千空突然理解了幻說的柔軟是什麼意思。

不過在千空問清他們的意圖之前，就先被司像扛布袋一樣一把拎起。千空只來得及發出一聲不大的驚呼，幻就出現在他的眼前，伸出手指抵在他的嘴唇上。

「來不及囉小千空，我已經打點好了，不會有人來救你的，大叫也沒有用喔。」

要是一般人陷入如此處境大概會覺得不安或是恐懼，但是千空沒有，甚至主要的情緒還是好奇。科學家想知道這兩個人聯手打算做什麼。然後他就被放到了床上，司的手臂像一條超重的棉被一樣蓋在他的腰上。

「你的睡眠時間壓縮到太少了。」司的語氣裡面帶著隱約的譴責。

「還在標準範圍內。」千空盡可能在回答時不帶任何一點心虛。

「不然來打個賭吧，閉眼10分鐘，沒有睡著的話我就讓小司放你離開。」幻伸手蓋住千空的眼皮。「小千空相信催眠嗎？」

「不信。」

「好可惜，那小千空就乾躺著等時間過去吧。」

千空就被這兩個人夾在中間。司跟他一起躺在床上，從後方抱著他，或者準確來說是把他困住。幻就坐在他前方的床沿，手掌不輕不重地蓋在他的雙眼上。幻開始跟司有一搭沒一搭的閒聊。好像是在講航行的事情，又提到了陽光，海水粼粼的反光，海浪的聲音，海浪白色的泡沫。

幻慢慢放低了音量、放緩了語速。千空的呼息也跟著平緩下來。司覺得不可思議，他沒有弄懂其中運作的道理，但他從千空的呼吸跟心跳來判斷，那個嘴硬的科學家真的已經陷入睡眠。幻收回手，扯過棉被把司跟千空都蓋好。

「偷偷告訴你，小千空睡著之後除非動靜太大，不然是很難醒的喔。」像是要證明他的話，幻俯身在千空的額頭上親了一口。然後他跨過千空，也在司的額頭上落下一吻。

「任務達成，小司你也睡吧。」幻的手輕柔地理了理司的頭髮。「小司最近也都很淺眠不是嗎？跟你說小千空另一個很特別的地方，就是呀，在他身邊會很安心好睡唷。」

「你也一起。」

「空間不夠呀。」床的大小其實夠塞三個人，但是需要再調整千空的位置。

一如幻所說，睡著的千空被司移動了也沒有醒來的跡象。

「那我就不客氣囉。」幻爬上了床。司的手臂伸直還是碰得到幻，幻把自己的手也蓋上了上去，手指不由自主地扣在一起。

「晚安。」

fin.


End file.
